iDaydream
by stoppedpostingstories
Summary: Sam and Freddie broke up in iLove you. This is kind of a one-shot where you'll see how they deal with the break up. SEDDIE :


**Hi my name is Linda. This is my first FanFiction. I'm from Germany, so I think I made a lot of mistakes and it would be awesome if you could adjust me if there's a huge mistake.**

**This is a one-shot, because I run out of ideas... **

**I hope you enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>iDaydream<strong>

Sam's POV

My name is Sam. I think you all know me from iCarly. So probably you already know that Freddie and I broke up. And yes, at first it was mutual. But yesterday something weird happened.

Since our break up, Freddie and I behave like our whole relationship didn't happen at all. I call him names, I pick up fights. Why? Because I like it. He is my best friend and this is just kind of our thing. Well, and because I like to feel him. No not in a perverted way. I just like the feeling of his (strong, I have to admit that) hands on my arms. By now I barely win those fights. Since he started working out, he got so much stronger. And much more good looking…

Well, back to yesterday. We sat on Carly's couch and were watching Gossip Girl. Yes (in case you're wondering) I love that series. Especially Chuck and Blair, maybe because their relationship is a little bit like mine and Freddie's. Whatever, this time Freddie and I bickered about something. He even started it this time. I've really taught him some skills since we're friends. I just wanted to fight back, when somehow I got lost in thought. I was staring at Freddie, I saw his adorable eyes, his gorgeous lips. I could write pages with just how handsome he is. Oh my gosh, that last sentence is so girly, I would delete it, but it's the truth. When I looked in his eyes and he in mine, I saw how he took my face in his hands and he told me how much he loves me. Then he kissed me gently. When I realized I was daydreaming, I continued to stare at his eyes. I couldn't avert his gaze. Those brown eyes. I've seen them in so much different emotions. But this time, he looked at me the way he used to look at me when we were dating. "Sam?" He called my name with his low (thanks, God!) voice. "…What?"

"Are you okay?" "Am I… yeah. Sure. Sorry, I was daydreaming for a minute." "All right." "Oh chizz!", I said after looking at the clock. "I have to go!" "I'll walk you home." He does that since we started going out. Now after this crazy daydream, I started to think, that maybe he still cares about me and he doesn't want me to walk alone through Seattle at night or something. Normally, I wouldn't like that, because I'm Sam Puckett, you know? But I mean this is Freddie we're talking about. How could I say no to him if he wants to walk me home? It is like a routine. Our routine. We said "Goodbye!" to Carly , after I've picked up some ham for the way. Even if I have feelings for the dork, besides that, nothing has changed. Like always he rolled his eyes at me. Or rather at the ham. Usually we talk a lot on the way, but this time I had the daydream on my mind. So it was pretty silent. When we stood in front of my house he started to lean in. I was like "What?". Did he have that daydream, too? But then he kissed me on the cheek. It was still nice, though. "Good night, Sam." "Night." I was puzzled. That daydream brought all the memories back. Not only the memories. Also the feelings. Did I fall for him again? I swore to me, I wouldn't go back to Troubled Waters. But what does that kiss mean? Normally he just waved and departed. Does he think that "someday" is now? I still had our break up in mind. You don't know how much I wish he would think like that.

This night I dreamed my daydream all over again. The feeling when he brushed his lips to mine. Every kiss with him reminds me so much of our first kiss. I am glad that Freddie was my first. I think important things like that should be done with people you really care about. Even when my feelings towards Freddie started after our first kiss, I already cared about him then. A lot. Carly is like my sister, but Freddie is much more. I don't love him as a brother. When I look in his eyes I feel both. I feel bedazzled , but simultaneously I see everything so clear. Do you know that feeling? If you do, don't let anyone destroy that. Because at the moment, I can't look Freddie in his eyes like this. I'm afraid of my feelings. Our little staring moment while my daydream was a slip-up. But a nice one. I enjoyed it. When I went into Ridgeway this morning, my mood wasn't the best. Carly and I were standing next to our lockers when Freddie came in. Ugh, every girl in the hallway suddenly stopped the things they were doing and stared to Freddie. It's like in those classic US high school movies. All the girls love the handsome football captain. In fact Freddie is handsome and he is in the basketball team, but that doesn't change anything. They are not allowed to look at him like he is something to use and then throw away. He is so much more. Freddie however doesn't notice those looks at all. "Good morning." He is always so polite… "Morning." Carly, too. "Hey Freddie!" "Ready for iCarly tonight?" he asked. "Yeah!", Carly and I agreed. I didn't see him again this morning. But after lunch the basketball team has training, and since we started going out I come to the field and watch them (well, him…). I didn't stop after our break up. Somehow we don't talk about it. It's just another one of our things. When they enter the gym he just waves and smiles, but nothing more. Do I sound sad? That's not my intention. I like it. Afterwards he always walks me home, so I'm fine. Now I'm sitting on the tribune and watch him. Did I already mention that he is handsome? Because he is. I can see his muscles when he does push- ups or throws the ball. Who would have ever thought that Freddie Benson, the dork, the tech freak would be good in sports? I certainly wouldn't have.

Freddie's POV

Everytime I'm about to walk on the field I'm nervous. Not because of the match or the training. No, I'm afraid that Sam won't be there. And when I see her I'm every single time beyond than relieved. Maybe she still has feelings for me. Yes, our break up was mutual, but yesterday something weird happened. We sat on Carly's couch, watching some series about rich Upper East Siders. I picked up a fight, that's just how we are. But she didn't react. Sam just stared in my eyes. I couldn't look away either. And then I saw how I was kissing her. I told her I love her. Man, I'm not in love with her, am I?

I forced myself out of the daydream. "Sam?" At first she didn't react, but then "What?" "Are you okay?" "Am I… yeah. Sure. Sorry, I was daydreaming for a minute." Then she sounded upset. "Oh chizz! I have to go!" Of course I walked with her. I mean Seattle is a big city and I care about her. She never says no, so maybe she still likes me… When we were in front of her house I actually just wanted to wave, but somehow I started to lean in. I saw the confusion in her eyes. I love her eyes. The blue sparkle of them. It would have been too weird if I had kissed her, so I just lightly touched her cheek and said "Good night". She seemed puzzled when she replied.

But now she sits on her usual seat. I wave and smile as usual. I like the routines I have with Sam. We both started to have feelings towards each other, when we shared our first kiss. But somehow we were both afraid of our feelings.

I pretend like I don't feel Sam's looks on me, but I do feel them. And I love it. It makes me feel so special. That's an awesome thing about our relationship. We make each other happy and feeled special. I think me working out helped Sam to confess, to admit her feelings for me. I don't mean that she just likes me because of the way I look, but since I'm more muscular, she knows that I'm not weak anymore. Since Sam isn't weak herself, she needs somebody strong on her side.

After the training is finished I decide to go to Sam before I take a shower. I don't know why, I just feel like talking to her. "Sam?" "Hey Freddie!" She sounds a little perplex. "Do you want to hang out with me at the Groovy Smoothie?" "I thought we'd go to Carly's." "Well yeah, but I fancy drinking a smoothie at the moment." "Sure, whatevs." "Okay, do you wait for me?" "Yes, who else would pay for my smoothie?" I chuckle. Of course…

"You were pretty good on the field today." "Oh, thanks Samantha." I've never gotten any compliments from Sam since we broke up. And the Samantha thing. Her name is so beautiful. I used to call her Samantha when we were dating, and she never said anything against it. Sometimes when I think she's in a good mood, I still call her Samantha. When we were a few blocks away from the Groovy I had an idea. "Hey! Do you want to go to the park?" "Yes, great idea." We were walking really close and her hand brushed against mine. So I held her hand. She shot me a look, but she didn't complain. We sat on a bench when Sam asked me if I had my PearPhone with me. "I want to listen to some music!", she said. Typical Sam, she demands. I used the wrong verb…

"What's the song you listened to the most?" she asked while scrolling through my playlist. I didn't answer. It's kind of embarrassing. The song is "our" song. We listened to it all the time when we we're together: at her place, in my room, on the fire escape. When she found and played it, we were both quite. "Freddie." I looked her in the eyes and the first time since we broke up I really looked her in the eyes. She is all I've ever wanted. I love her so much. It seemed like she thought the same, but what if she didn't? That's what I thought. I started to lean in. "Sam."

Sam's POV

Our song just finished and all I could manage to say was "Freddie." It's his most heared song, I thought. Does he still think about the time we were together? Just like me? The way he looked at me I really wanted to think that he still loves me. But I didn't want to get hurt either. When he started to lean in I hesitated. Two things persuaded me to do what I did then. One thing was that Freddie said my name. "Sam." His voice sounded so sedate and candid. The other thing was that suddenly I had Carly's "speech" in mind. She said on that crazy night at Ridgeway "Don't you want a nice boyfriend? Go for it! Make a move!" And that's what I am doing.


End file.
